Lifeless
by Auroral Eclipse
Summary: Darkness has fallen and the Ultamate Enemy has been created but the Ultamate Hero has risen to stop him. This is the story of two great powers, there creation, and there rivalry, And those who care for them. starts in TUE then goes AU. no ocs
1. deceased

_**Warning some blood and violence ahead! Please enjoy the new story!!!**_

_Lifeless_

_Strange how one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future._

* * *

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and breathe out" were his simple thoughts as he felt the harsh shallow breathes of air Plunge into his lungs. He stared vacantly out into space for his mind was elsewhere in happier times when life was simple. His eyes closed in pain and he choked back a small sob of despair. A rather loud click sounded out and he snapped his eyes open and gazed at the creator of the noise. The 40-Year-old man met his broken blue gaze and sent a small sympathetic smile at him. Vlad continued to snap the heavy clasps around his wrists and ankles securely restraining him to the solid metal table. Vlad sighed as he finished his work and cleared his throat. 

"Daniel…" he started "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want me to do? It is sure to be painful…" Vlad trailed off. Danny's tear stricken crystal blue eyes looked into his own indigo ones. Danny slowly nodded his head in confirmation and looked away into space again. Vlad sighed sadly and walked over to a silver table laden with many interesting and unique gadgets. He picked up a large pair of metal gloves and placed them onto his hands. Vlad turned around and took a deep breath. He turned back to Danny and picked up the anaesthetic mask that lay nest to him and placed it on his face.

Danny's weary eyes floated shut into a peaceful dreamless sleep. Vlad activated the Gauntlets and long needle sharp claws extended out of the end of the metallic fingers. Vlad held the lethal gloves up before him before plunging the claws into Danny's chest.

* * *

Four hours of meticulous surgery later Vlad found what he was searching for. He carefully began to pull at the ethereal strings that attached Danny's two halves together. The strings snapped as he gently pulled out Danny's alter ego. Vlad stared in wonderment at the wispy transparent creature that was once part of Danny. He carefully laid the wraithlike creature on another operating table and turned the anaesthetic off and sat patiently for the two to wake up. 

The human Danny stirred first with a slight groan. He shifted and snapped his eyes open. He stared dismally at the poorly lit ceiling and whispered "It didn't work…" He slowly and painfully raised himself to a sitting position and hung his head to his aching chest. Vlad sat down beside him and cautiously patted his shoulder.

A low moan of pain sounded from the glowing figure on the other table. Phantom sat up abruptly and turned to glare fiercely at the duo. His green eyes glinted malevolently as he snarled out "You! You did this to me!" He floated above the gleaming table and raced towards Vlad, striking him forcefully in the centre of his chest. Vlad crashed off of the table and landed heavily upon the floor. The Gauntlets flew from his hands and landed several feet away from him. As Vlad was recovering from having all the air pushed out of his lungs Phantom grinned at the gauntlets. He swooped towards them and snatched them up. His malevolent gaze turned towards the almost recovered Vlad. Phantom snapped "This is for torturing me!" Phantom flew over to the slow reacting Vlad and sliced the claws through Vlad, swiping them through his entire body until they snagged Vlad's ghost form and ripped it viciously from his already bruised body.

Plasmious floated limply in the air attempting to recover from the traumatic shock of being forcibly removed from his body. While he hung there Phantom gained a brilliant idea. Phantom quickly built up speed flying around the lab several times before aiming at Plasmious and entered his body with force.

Meanwhile Danny had crawled over to Vlad and helped him get under cover from their attacker. He had dragged Vlad under one of the metal tables and made sure he was all right before checking out what was happening to Phantom. He stared in confusion as Phantom started to twitch violently and fell to the floor. As he twitched he grabbed his head with his hands and began to scream bloody murder. An unusual transformation began to take place, phantom's skin started to turn a light shade of blue, his ears became pointed, and his once vibrant green eyes morphed into a deep sickening red. Phantom scrunched over in pain, still yelling in agony. His canine teeth had changed into two jagged fangs and a forked tongue flicked between them, and his agile fingers had claws. The last and possibly the most frightening change of all was his hair. The once slightly messy white hairdo had altered into a mass of white fire; the flames flickered up and burned brightly.

Moments after his gruesome transformation Phantom looked up, Bloody eyes meet crystal blue and both halves stared at one another. Phantom's malicious grin reformed on his face as he stared at is incredibly weak counterpart. Danny seeing his evil smile stood up and began to back away from Phantom.

Phantom lunged at Danny and crunched him into a wall. Phantom left Danny little time to recover from this brutal assault and grabbed his shirt, flipped him over and threw him into the wall at the opposite end of the lab. A sickening crunch emanated from Danny's right leg as it collided with the dull metal wall. Danny did his best to get up and limp to the weapons table. Danny never got to it in time. Phantom noticed his attempt at fighting back and sent a large red ectoplasmic blast at his back. Danny twisted just in time to see the deadly blast coming and dodged partially out of the way. The blast crashed into his side badly burning it.

Danny let out a startled cry of pain as he crashed to the ground clutching his heavily bleeding wound. Phantom Laughed as he saw Danny struggle to get up only to be hit in the middle of his back with an ectogun shot. He twirled around in mid air to come face to face with his assailant. Vlad was aiming the still smoking gun at Phantom preparing to loose another shot at the powerful ghost. Phantom only smirked at the sad attempt to harm him and powered up another blood red ectoblast more powerful then the one he had hit Danny with earlier and flung it at Vlad with incredible force. It hit Vlad's head dead on and knocked him unconscious.

Phantom turned back to Danny who had managed to make it to the weapons table and dived at him and grabbed Danny by his throat. Phantom knocked the ectogun out of Danny's Hand and proceeded to tear and swipe at him with his claws. A particularly powerful scratch caught Danny's left eye and tore from the top of his eyebrow down to slightly underneath his chin. His wince of pain and small yelp made Phantom laugh and he continued to maim Danny with more force. He left a deep gash down Danny's right arm from just below his shoulder to his wrist and sliced a large T into Danny's chest like a mortician would. The Top part of the T stretched from shoulder to shoulder crossing over both collar bones, the vertical part stretched down from the upper cut to his hipbones. Phantom exuberantly enjoying the incredible amount of blood that had splattered from Danny continued on with his thrashing, until Danny fell limp from exhaustion and blood loss from his numerable gashes and multiple broken bones.

Phantom knew exactly how he wanted to end his former half's life- with the bloodiest way possible. He bend Danny's head back exposing his fragile throat -which had miraculously stayed untouched during his beating- and found his jugular vein. With an animalistic grin he gouged out the important vein and watched with sickening fascination as the last of Danny's life giving blood spurted out of the mangled vein.

A quiet moan escaped Vlad lips as he raised his heavily bleeding head from the ground. He sat up slowly and carefully and began to look for the vile demon that had done this much damage to him. He spotted Phantom standing over a large pool of blood chuckling happily. Vlad's heart plummeted as he realized whom the blood belonged to. He let out a loud sob of despair that brought the murderers attention to him.

Phantom gave a laugh when he saw he had another 'playmate' to mangle. Vlad realized Phantoms thoughts and dove for his dropped ectogun. He let out a powerful shot at the vile ghost in an attempt to hold him off. The agile ghoul dodged past the bullet and swiped the ectogun out of Vlad's hands. Phantom took a moment to examine the weapon in him hands before disintegrating it in a ball of ectofire. Phantoms never ending mad smile grew wider as he grabbed hold of Vlad's left arm and slowly began twisting it until the splintering sound of the bone breaking was heard. Phantom dropped the now useless arm as Vlad gasped in agony and winced away from the spectre.

Without warning Phantoms ghost sense was set off, the twin streaks of red smoke drifted out of his nose. His smile dropped as he shifted around to look at the mangled corpse that was once Danny. A strange glowing blue light began to rise from the body. It grew larger and began to take shape as it hovered above the blood soaked ground. A gasp came from Vlad as it morphed into a pale, scar covered teen with silky black hair and glowing blue eyes. He whispered "Daniel?"

* * *

_**edit just changed a few things around and added a bit no large difference. edit end**_

_**Well I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new story! Oh and if I ever go to far with the bloodiness and such in this story please tell me and I will but the story into an M. Whether I decide to continue it is up to you dear readers so send me a review or PM and tell me what you think! I'll answer any questions you may have so feel free to ask away! Thanks so much for reading! Until next time. Ciao **_

_**Eclipse **_


	2. Expressionless

**Lifeless**

_**Chapter two: Expressionless**_

_"Every path leads two ways"_

* * *

Darkness of the deepest level enveloped Danny saving him from the unending suffering. He shivered slightly at the heavy chill that hung throughout the surrounding air as it whispered past his broken body. Then a burst of warmth spread from within him and travelled out to the tips of his clenched fingers and toes. A soft sigh escaped from his lips as the comforting warmth made his painful muscles relax and unclench. The searing pains that emanated from certain places in his skin completely disappeared as the lovely heat washed past them. A voice stirred Danny out of his serenity. "Danny." It called out in a vast echoing voice. "Your death is the catalyst for the destruction of the world…" At that Danny's eyes burst open. 

Danny stuttered "Death… Catalyst… destruction of the world? What do you mean?" Danny franticly looked around for the speaker of the grand voice but only saw a depthless darkness. A looming presence came up from behind him and whispered in his ear

"Exactly what I meant…" Danny whipped around to catch the speaker, but there was nothing there. Danny's uneven breaths grew loud in his ears as silence echoed around him. Danny yelled out "I can't let that happen. What can I do?" Again the presences came up behind him, this time it let Danny catch it. Danny snapped around to come face to face with the speaker. He was clothed in a dark purple cloak that trailed around him and fluttered in a nonexistent breeze. The hood of the cloak partially covered his glowing blue face and ruby red eyes. Danny took a fearful step backwards as he saw the eyes, which reminded him of the final moments before his death. The Ghost spoke again.

"Daniel James Fenton are you willing to go back to earth and defeat the horror which you helped unleash?" Danny stood unknowingly for a few moments before putting on a brave face and nodding solemnly. The Ghost smiled and said "I will send you back to earth as a Ghost. You will be less powerful then you're previous half, but you may gain more power as you age. If you succeed in your quest of defeating phantom then you will be granted one reward, one and only one. Do you have any questions?" Danny pondered for a few moments before asking

"Who are you?" the great ghost stared off into the abyss and proclaimed in an all-powerful voice.

"I am Clockwork, the master of all space and time. I am blessed and cursed to know all that will ever be and all that there ever was." Danny stared in awe at the magnificent being and smiled. Clockwork asked in a serious tone "Are you ready to go back?" Danny nodded briskly in answer. Clockwork reached out a hand and a great staff appeared. He lowered the staff and pressed a button. The last thing Danny heard before once again falling unconscious was the powerful voice say "Good Luck young hero for you shall need it, and remember. You are never alone…"

* * *

Danny felt incredibly heavy and very sticky as he lay upon the floor. He attempted to move but found his limbs not wanting to move. He heard insane laughter and a loud crack from across the room. Danny fought to get up; he felt light all of a sudden as if he had lost some heavy unneeded burden. Danny rose until he hovered a foot above the mess underneath him. He looked down and he paled as he saw his blood splattered form on the ground. Danny was shaken from his turmoil by a snarl. Danny whipped his head around to see Phantom power up a flame red ectoblast. 

Danny responded by crouching into a fighting stance. The two traded stares and glowered at one another. Phantom lunged at Danny with force. Danny quickly turned intangible and Phantom flew through him. Phantom snarled in agitation and began to pelt Danny with strong ectoblasts. Danny raised a shield, which absorbed the majority of the vicious attack.

Phantom grinned suddenly as he realized the best way to harm the new ghostly Danny. Phantom aimed an ectoblast gathered in his hand at the ecto-filter Danny's eyes widened as he saw Phantom's plan. Danny franticly looked around for Vlad. He spotted him near the far wall at the same moment Phantom let go of his ectoblast. Phantom let off one last maniacal laugh and disappeared into thin air.

Danny raced towards the injured Vlad, concentrating on getting to him before the filter heated up enough to explode the lab. Danny grabbed for Vlad at the nick of time. He turned them intangible as the laboratory exploded. The stone and mortar from the once beautiful mansion plummeted through them without slowing down. The explosion soon ended but the damage was done.

Danny gently flouted out from the wreckage and place Vlad onto the grassy well-manicured lawn. Vlad stared at the rubble of his beloved home. He gritted his teeth and refused to breakdown at that moment, he knew that he needed to take charge. Vlad pushed himself off of the ground to a standing position, being careful with his broken arm. He looked over to his young companion who was sat lightly on the grass deep in thought.

Vlad was still shocked at the sudden reappearance of Danny. He studied the young ghost with sadness. Pale scars could be seen all over him, every one of them caused by the putrid Phantom. His clothes were still ripped and torn and bore bloodstains. Vlad sighed as his eyes traced the long mark that travelled over Danny's left eye. It was more than Painful to see one of the few people he ever cared about injured, in pain, or in this case irreversibly dead.

Vlad said out loud "Its best that we get moving, we need to get to Amity Park as soon as we can. I have a feeling that will be the place Phantom attacks first." Danny nodded in response still deep in thought. Danny picked Vlad up bridal style and flew in the direction of Amity Park.

If the sign wasn't still standing neither of them would have ever realized that this ruined place was once prosperous Amity Park. Many buildings had suffered the same fate as Vlad's mansion and had been blown to pieces. They continued on till they reached a block away from Fenton works. A blazing green shield emanated out from above the ops centre and stretched over a quarter of the town. Danny set Vlad down in front of the shield and said

"I wont be able to get in. see if you can convince whoever is running the shield to sync it with my ectoplasmic signature so I can come in." Vlad nodded, feeling certain that he would be able to easily convince the shield controller to let Daniel in. Danny sat down on a damaged bench nearby as Vlad entered the shield.

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoyed the newest chapter of the story! Special thanks to Punker88 and tiffany for there splendid reviews! They're very much appreciated! 

Check out the DP fanfic awards for some incredible stories! (Take out the spaces!) http// dpfanficawards .livejournal .com/

Until next time!

Eclipse


End file.
